Don't anger the waters
by Skovko
Summary: Seth and Dean have gone to Seth's vacation home. It's been in Seth's family for many generations. It's a beautiful house out in the middle of nowhere surrounded by water. There's a legend attached to it. A legend that Dean sees as nothing but a ghost story. A legend that both men soon will come face to face with. They only got one shot at walking away unharmed.


"Wow," Dean said lowly.  
"I know," Seth said proudly.

Dean had been in awe for the final few minutes leading up to Seth's vacation home out in the middle of nowhere. They had driven for what seemed like forever. The house was on a small island. It was surrounded by water and there was only a narrow dirt road to cross those waters. Only one car could pass at the time. They were there now, inside the house that apparently had been in the Rollins family for many generations.

"You weren't lying when you said it was something else," Dean said.  
"It's a place for peace and happiness," Seth said.  
"Peace alright," Dean grinned. "Happiness? That depends on how isolated you like it."  
"I mean it. You have to be happy here," Seth said.  
"Whatever, dude," Dean said.

They stepped into what Dean could best describe as a living room although it was very old fashioned. He stopped and stared at the giant painting of a woman hanging above the fireplace. She had long, platinum blonde hair with big curls in it. She wore a long, white dress with long sleeves. What really drew Dean in was her pale, blue eyes. She looked so sad.

"Who is that?" Dean asked.

Seth stepped up next to Dean and looked at the painting.

"Delta Rollins," Seth said. "Or as we call her, the lady of the waters."  
"The lady of the waters?" Dean chuckled. "Did she like to go for a swim in those muddy waters outside?"  
"No," Seth said.  
"There's a story here. I can tell," Dean said.

Dean threw himself down on the nearest arm chair with his legs hanging over one of the arm rests.

"Do tell," Dean said.

Seth looked back up at the painting of Delta with a smile before sitting down on another arm chair.

"Her father had this place built for her and her husband. It never really was hers. Back then women didn't own anything but their husband's surname. She married into the family and we've had the house ever since," Seth said.

Dean smirked at Seth. He knew how things worked back in the old days. At least the world had come far since then.

"She was never given a choice as far as the story goes. Her father told her to marry and so she did. Just like any other woman did back then," Seth said.  
"Poor girl," Dean said.  
"Her husband was an abusive son of a bitch. He beat the shit out of her on a daily basis," Seth said. "Or so the story goes."  
"I'm not sure I like this story," Dean said. "But continue. I wanna hear it."

Seth's eyes wandered to the painting again. He smiled at it again. Dean found it kind of strange how Seth kept smiling at a painting of an ancestor who was alive decades before him. Someone he had never met.

"One day she had enough. She found out he was cheating on her. She confronted him when he came home drunk that night and of course he beat her half to death. He passed out drunk and she decided that enough was enough. Delta got angry," Seth said.  
"I think I'm starting to like her," Dean smirked. "What did she do?"  
"She drowned him in the waters," Seth said. "And herself. Murder and suicide."

Dean's jaw dropped. He hadn't thought the story would go that dark. He wasn't even sure he believed it.

"It's just a story, right? Come on! How did she have the strength to pull a grown man passed out drunk down there? Not to mention that he would have woken up when he hit the water," Dean said.  
"That variates depending on what version you hear. One version is that she got him up in a little boat they owned. She sailed out and dropped him in the deep water before jumping in herself. Another version is that she rolled him up on a blanket and dragged him down there. And another version is that he beat her down by the water and passed out on the shoreline," Seth shrugged. "Only thing that's the same in all versions is that they both drowned."

Dean turned his head and looked up at the painting. Those sad eyes looked like they were hiding a lot of pain.

"Look, we know for sure they both drowned the same day. You can go into town and find their names along with the date they died and the reason why in the old church books," Seth said. "Drowning."  
"But how can anyone really know she did it?" Dean said.  
"They had twin boys. One of them was awake after hearing his father beat up his mother. He watched from one of the windows upstairs," Seth said. "According to the story, of course."

Dean snorted. He wasn't gonna admit the story was getting to him. Instead he tried playing it off as a joke.

"You're sleeping in their old bedroom then," Dean said.  
"That's not all," Seth said.  
"There's more? How can there possibly be more if they both drowned? Did the sons end up as serial killers?" Dean asked.  
"No, there's a legend that her spirit lives in the waters. Because she lived a life with anger constantly around her, you're not allowed to be angry here. That's why I said it's a place of happiness. If you get angry, she'll rise from the waters to come for you. You get one chance of convincing her you're happy. If you fail, she'll take you. We have a saying in the family. Don't anger the waters," Seth said.

Dean let out a loud laugh. He would believe the story about Delta while she was still alive but he was not about to believe a ghost story about an angry woman coming for the living.

"I'm serious," Seth said. "A lot of people have disappeared here. Family members through generations went here and never came back. Their bodies have never been found."  
"So there's a serial killer living around here," Dean said.  
"It's been this way for decades," Seth said.  
"So several serial killers. Probably some sickos teaching their kids to kill. Keep it in the family and all that shit like in Texas chainsaw massacre," Dean said.

Dean stood up. He didn't wanna hear anymore.

"I need my phone," Dean said.

Dean walked over to his bag and unzipped it. He pulled out his phone. He opened Twitter and instantly his face went hard.

"That bitch!" Dean yelled.  
"Who? What?" Seth asked.  
"Renee! That fucking bitch!" Dean yelled.  
"Calm down," Seth said.  
"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down!" Dean yelled even louder. "It's one thing she wants to leave me but now she's fucking Punk. CM Punk for fuck's sake! Why the fuck did they have to start working together?"  
"Dean, calm down," Seth tried again.  
"I'm gonna kill that motherfucker!" Dean threw his phone into the wall in a rage. "He's a fucking dead man!"

Seth stood up too. Dean suddenly stopped screaming and looked at Seth. They both felt it. The air around them changed drastically. It seemed like nightfall hit instantly outside. The front door flew open and a woman in a long, white dress stepped inside.

"No way," Dean whispered.  
"Delta," Seth swallowed. "The legend is true."

Her platinum blonde hair was wet but no water dripped from it. Her eyes that were pale blue on the painting were white. She looked like she was blind but she was staring directly at them as she soundlessly crossed the wooden floor.

"Fuck! What do we do?" Dean asked.  
"I told you not to be angry here," Seth said.  
"I didn't fucking know it was real!" Dean snarled.  
"Stop it, Dean. Just stop it," Seth pleaded.

Delta stopped and looked at Seth.

"You get one chance," Seth mumbled. "Right. Prove to her that you're happy."

Seth ran to the piano in the far end of the room. He sat down and started playing a happy tune. Dean was surprised. Seth had never told Dean that he knew how to play the piano. Delta crossed the floor and breathed down Seth's neck while he was playing. Despite Seth shaking in fear, he finished the song without hitting any wrong note. Once he was done, he slowly stood up, turned around and looked at Delta.

"Seth?" Dean asked nervously.

Delta turned around and started moving towards Dean. Seth let out a sigh of relief. He had convinced her he was happy. It wasn't a lie. He had been happy when he came here. It was Dean that had become angry. Delta walked over to Dean and stopped in front of him.

"What do I do?" Dean asked.  
"Convince her you're happy," Seth said.  
"What am I supposed to do? I can't play the fucking piano," Dean said.  
"You're always a fucking comedian so tell her a joke," Seth said.

Dean looked at Delta and gave her a nervous smile.

"Why did the duck cross the road?" Dean asked. "To prove he wasn't chicken."

There was no response from Delta. She kept staring at Dean with those white eyes.

"Why isn't she moving?" Dean asked. "Do I tell her another one?"

Delta moved fast. She grabbed Dean behind his neck. Her ice cold fingers held him in an iron grip as she started walking out of the house with him forced to follow. He was trying everything he could to get free but nothing worked.

"What the fuck? Let go of me, you bitch! Seth? Seth! Fucking help me!" Dean screamed.

Seth ran after them and grabbed Dean's wrist. Seth pulled with everything he had but he was being dragged along with them as if neither he or Dean weighed anything. Dean started to panic as the cold water hit his feet.

"Seth!" Dean screamed beggingly. "I don't wanna die! Don't let me fucking die!"  
"I'm trying!" Seth yelled.

The cold water sent shivers through Seth's body as he found himself covered up to his stomach. It didn't matter how much he tried. Delta kept walking. Dean kept being dragged with her. Seth kept being dragged with Dean. There was only one thing Seth could do. He let go of Dean.

"No! Seth! Please!" Dean screamed.  
"I'm sorry," Seth cried.

Dean kept screaming but it only lasted for another two seconds. His screams got drowned as he was pulled under the cold water. Seth kept standing in the water for almost a minute, shivering from the cold, before he finally turned around and walked back up on dry land.

The darkness cleared up and the air got lighter again. The birds started singing and once again the small island was back to its happy place. Seth didn't feel happy. He felt sad. Sadness was okay to feel here. For some reason anger was the only forbidden feeling.


End file.
